


Lay Back Baby And We’ll Do This Right

by fortunehasgivenup



Series: And did you know that I'm wild for your skin [2]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: AU, Car Sex, Chance Meetings, F/M, No Angst, Post-Divorce, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Some Plot, Tattoos, Vaginal Sex, dad Rio, parenting, tattoo artist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunehasgivenup/pseuds/fortunehasgivenup
Summary: After hooking up with Annie’s tattoo artist, Rio, Beth can’t figure out if she’s willing to put herself out there in order to see him again. The first soccer practice of the season takes the choice out of her hands.Rio hasn't been able to stop thinking about Elizabeth and when life gives him another shot with her, he doesn't want to waste it. One thing’s for sure - Rio’s never going to insult a mom van again.





	Lay Back Baby And We’ll Do This Right

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a series now, with added Dad Rio because Marcus is the cutest and men with tattoos + kids is my kryptonite. It is all very self-indulgent because I don’t want to apartment hunt.

“Pop, come back here, I didn’t get your neck!” Beth heard from behind her at the same time that a dark-haired, lime green jersey clad figure darted out from behind her, running towards the soccer field. 

The little boy stopped and turned around. “But Dad, I wanna play!” He insisted, flashing a missing tooth.

He was directing a pair of big brown eyes, pleading, towards his father. Whatever his dad did in response made the boy huff and stomp back towards her and whoever was behind her. She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

“We’re still ten minutes early, you’ve got plenty of time to play,” the little boy’s dad said. 

There was something familiar about the low, smooth voice, so Beth turned around - it wouldn’t hurt to get to know the other parents anyways, if it turned out that she didn’t actually know this one.

Crouching down, a bottle of kid’s sunscreen in one hand and a mound of it in the other was the last person she’d expected, someone she’d last seen standing in her van door telling her that she knew where to find him if she wanted more.

Beth stared at Rio as he rubbed the lotion into his son’s neck. “I know you’re excited,” he was saying, “but when I let you out of the car I said we needed to finish the sunscreen. You can’t go running off like that.”

“Okay Dad. Can I go play now?” The boy was squirming the same way her kids did whenever she was putting sunscreen on the back of their necks. “Please?”

“Yeah, go on,” Rio sighed, giving one last swipe at his son’s neck, then let him go. The boy was off like a shot, running towards the coach and the other kids that had already arrived. Chuckling, Rio wiped his still lotion covered hand on his opposite arm as he straightened. He was halfway up when he saw her. Beth watched him take in her face, recognize her despite the hat and sunglasses, and nearly stagger backwards.

“What’s his name?” Beth asked, unsure how to best break the ice.

“Marcus,” Rio answered. “Yours?”

“Number 16, Jane.” Beth waved towards the field. 

Rio stepped forward so he was even with her at the sideline, nodding. “That’s a weird name, Number 16 Jane. You got fifteen other ones?”

Beth stared at him, aghast. “Did you just -“

His grin was practically blinding in response. “I guessed right. I thought you’d be a soccer mom.”

“You’re here too and you just made a dad joke! A bad one.” Beth responded, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Yeah, but I bet you drive that mini van.” He looked over his shoulder towards the lot where her mini van was, in fact, parked. “But I guess you’d need it for all those Janes,“ he added, like he was approving her choice of vehicle, but his twitching mouth softened the sting of his teasing.

“I have four kids and only one of them is named Jane,” she couldn’t keep the bite out of her voice, but Rio didn’t seem to mind.

“What are the other ones called then?” He kept smiling at her.

“Kenny, Danny, and Emma,” Beth told him.

“They’re with your ex right now?”

Beth nodded. He’d remembered her divorce. Of course he did, it was one of the few things that they’d discussed. What else did he remember about her? The second that the thought popped into Beth’s head, she grew mortified. 

“Are you sticking around to watch practice?” She asked, changing the subject before her thoughts could get further down that road.

Rio nodded. “That’s the plan. What else am I going to do for half an hour?”

“Right,” Beth agreed. “Well, I brought a blanket to sit on, so I’m going to set that up.” She took a step towards her bag, still sitting where she’d dropped it after finishing with Jane’s sunscreen.

“Gonna invite me to share it?” He asked, keeping his voice low like he was asking her something filthy.

“You didn’t bring your own?” Beth lifted her chin to look up at him through her dark shades.

He shook his head, still grinning. “I ain’t that prepared, ma. So you gonna share yours or let me get grass stains on these jeans?” He opened his eyes a little bit wider, just like she’d seen Marcus do a moment ago. “They’re new. Ish.”

Beth gave him a look, then sighed. “Fine,” Beth said. “I guess I can share.”

She moved to the big bag that held everything she needed and might need, pulling out what was affectionately known as the soccer blanket and spreading it out on the grass. When she looked back at Rio, he was peering into the bag.

“Damn, how much stuff do you have in there?” He asked. 

“Enough,” Beth replied, snatching it up and putting it on her side of the blanket before taking a seat.

Rio sat with her, stretching out his long legs so that his booted feet weren’t on the blanket. He was quiet for a second as they watched the coach meeting each of the kids as they arrived. Jane, Marcus, and another little boy were setting up pylons. Well, chasing each other with pylons in their hands. 

“Can I have a juice box?” 

She turned her head to Rio, who was looking at her with a pitiful expression in his eyes. He must have seen them at the top of her bag. “I’m feeling a little dehydrated right now.”

“Should have thought about that,” she said, but reached into her bag anyways. “Apple or peach?”

“You’ve got multiple options?” Rio’s expression turned incredulous. “Peach. Please,” he added when she raised her brow. “And thank you.”

Beth pulled out the juice box and without thinking, pulled off the straw, removed the plastic and jabbed it into the little slot. It was halfway in when she remembered that she was giving it to another adult, rather than a six year old. She blushed when she handed it over. “Sorry,” she mumbled. “Habit.”

“Nah,” Rio chuckled, “I put my hand out to stop my buddy from crossing the street without looking both ways last week. Thought he was gonna piss himself he was laughing so hard.”

Beth giggled. She could imagine it, some guy just as tall and tough looking as he was, getting mom armed by Rio at the crosswalk. 

“You know any of these people?” Rio asked, taking a sip of juice. “The parents and kids and whatnot?”

“Most of them. That’s Caitlin,” Beth nodded towards the woman approaching the field from the opposite direction, making a beeline to Kate from the PTA. “Her twins are numbers 7 and 17, Sage and Gem.”

Rio choked on the juice he’d just sucked out of the box and started to cough. “What?” He rasped.

“Sage and Gem,” Beth repeated. “Buckle up because I saw the team list earlier. There’s three Michaelas and none of them spell it the same.”

“So when in doubt, if a kid that’s not mine has the ball, I’m probably safe to yell ‘Go Michaela’?” Rio joked.

Beth glared at him. “If you call my kid Michaela, I’ll use your corpse to fertilize my garden.”

“Damn,” Rio whistled. “You feeling all pent up or something? I could help with that.” His gaze slowly roved down her body, making Beth feel a little hot. “Alright, I’ll remember my kid, Jane, and everyone else is Michaela. How’s that?”

“Better,” Beth allowed, wondering if her cheeks were red or if her hat just wasn’t doing a good enough job of blocking the sun.

He didn’t look away, just kept inspecting her. Beth was about to start pointing out a few other parents that she recognized when he said, “So, what would you say to a repeat of our last encounter?” 

Beth was extremely glad that she was wearing her sunglasses, though Rio could probably see her surprise. He had this knowing smirk, like he could see everything that she was trying to hide.

“Not today,” she said through gritted teeth.

“Course not.” He actually looked offended. “We’d have to drive that mama van of yours a couple blocks away if we didn’t want people to see us and this is the first practice. I’m talking about, say, practice next week. Tuesday.”

“Dean’s dropping Jane off and sticking around with the kids, but I’m picking her up,” Beth responded after the briefest pause.

Rio’s eyes were burning into her. “I’ll drop Marcus off and take a walk. Maybe wind up at that lot on Bremner.”

Beth’s cheeks were flaming as she nodded. She’d never made an….assignation before. How did people do this regularly? She thought her face was going to catch on fire and her mind was supplying her with images of what Rio looked like when he was coming. What those shoulders looked like without a shirt. What his scruff felt like against her thighs. How good those lips had made her feel.

“Sounds good,” Rio agreed, then turned his attention back to the field. Beth followed his eye to where the coach had lined up the kids and had them practicing kicking the ball back and forth. Jane and Marcus had actually been paired together. Beth couldn’t keep back her smile as Marcus very patiently demonstrated how he was kicking with the inside of his foot to Jane, who was scowling at the ball. She wound up for the kick and let loose, shrieking with delight when it made it all the way to Marcus.

“We’ve been practicing that,” Rio said with pride.

Beth glanced at him again, this time seeing the proud father that she hadn’t the first time that they met. Had she missed some sign of Marcus? If she’d known that he had a son, would it have happened differently? “Spend lots of time in the park kicking a soccer ball?”

“What? No, well that too, but I meant being smooth with the ladies,” Rio retorted. “He knows not to come on too strong and always listen to what a girl says to him.”

She laughed, shaking her head at Rio even as he turned to grin at her and wink. “I’m just picturing it,” she said between chuckles, “the two of you sitting at the kitchen table as you go through a list of acceptable come ons.”

“There’s no list,” Rio scoffed, clapping for Marcus when he got the ball back to Jane. Marcus turned towards them and waved, prompting Jane to do the same. “It’s all about feeling out the situation. No two women are the same.”

“Good job, honey!” Beth called to Jane. 

“Marcus is damn well gonna respect women,” Rio said once the two kids were back to passing the ball. “There’s no way I’m letting him grow up to be a pompous asshole who treats girls like shit.”

“Well that’s nice to know.” Beth looked at him, wrapping her hands around her knees. “How does one do that?”

He shrugged. “By not being a pompous asshole who treats girls like shit. His mom and abuelita do most of the work by existing and would probably get to him first if he ever did mistreat a girl. Cassie’s no pushover and I’m pretty sure my ma could still kick my ass despite being five foot nothing. His aunties would get involved too.” Rio’s lips curled up into a fond smile. “Marcus knows what’s good for him.”

Beth shook her head with a soft laugh. “So is that what happened? You felt out the situation with me that night at the shop?”

Rio leaned back on his hands and glanced down at her, not answering.

“You do that often?” She pressed.

He licked his lips. “Hook up with women in general or hook up with women in my shop?”

“It’s your shop?” Beth blinked. She’d made a joke about having a tough boss and he hadn’t said anything, though, he had said something about working at that upstairs desk. He nodded. “Uh, the second one.”

“Never.” Beth imagined that her surprise at his response was easy to read because he followed that up with, “I do like maintain a professional workplace, Ms - wait, what’s your last name?

“I still go by Boland,” she replied. “And if I’d asked about women in general?”

Rio smirked. “You got all kindsa questions about me, huh?”

Beth shrugged. “What can I say? I’m curious.”

“I run a business and I’ve got a six year old,” he said, turning his attention back to the field. “Let’s just say that I’m nowhere near as active as I was before I had those things.”

“Oh?” 

He turned his head slightly, looking to Beth from the corner of his eyes, “The last time I went to a bar, I just felt old. Everyone was talking about TV shows I haven’t had time for, wanting to dance to music I’d never heard. Jesus,” he groaned, “I sound like my sister when I say that.”

She giggled softly. “Older sister?”

He nodded. “Lora. She’s the worst,” he scowled. “What about you? You try dating again?” 

Beth watched Rio pluck some grass up and twirl it between his fingers. 

“Uh, my friends signed me up for Bumble, but I deleted it pretty quickly,” she admitted. “What is it with men my age and photos of them holding fish?”

Rio’s grin came back at her answer. “I don’t know. Never been fishing.” He moved his hand so that he could tickle the back of her hand with a blade of grass. “It’s probably got something to do with their dicks.”

“Always does,” Beth nodded, holding back a shiver at the tease of the grass. It was such a light touch, but she could practically feel it travel through her nerve endings only to sink into her belly like a lit match to tinder.

A whistle on the field had them both looking up in the direction of the kids, all clustered around the coach. He said something to them and they rearranged themselves into a wide circle.

“I think looking at that many of those jerseys all together without sunglasses would give me a headache,” Beth said.

“What, lime green’s not your thing?” Rio tossed the blade of grass away. “Could work with your hair.”

Beth made a face. “Don’t even joke. Our high school colours involved a bright green and whenever I wore Dean’s jacket it looked so bad.”

“Dean?” The question was nonchalant, but he’d turned his face in her direction again.

“Ex-husband,” Beth replied. “We met in high school.”

Rio nodded. “I see.” There was a pause. “He wouldn’t happen to be that guy from those car commercials, would he?”

Beth rolled her eyes. “Dean Boland of Boland Motors, yup. That’s him.”

“He fuck the girl in the commercial?” Beth’s whole body jerked at that. Rio noticed. “He did,” he answered his own question.

“Among others,” Beth shifted on the blanket, suddenly feeling a little bit restless.

Rio’s face darkened. “What a jackass,” he muttered. “You take him to the cleaners in the divorce?”

“It wasn’t about that -“

Another whistle cut off Beth’s answer and the kids scattered to run towards their parents. Was practice already over? How the hell had that happened? She sat up and adjusted her hat.

Jane and Marcus came running over to the blanket together. Marcus stopped just off the edge of it, but Jane launched herself at Beth. 

“Hi Mommy,” she giggled into Beth’s hair. 

“Hey bun.” Beth stroked her back to help her settle down. “You must be Marcus,” Beth greeted him with a smile. “I was talking to your dad about how good you are at soccer.”

Marcus looked to Rio, who was pushing himself up off the blanket, then back to Beth and nodded. “I’m Marcus.”

“I’m Jane’s mom, Beth,” Beth introduced herself.

Rio ran a hand over Marcus’ hair. “And that must make this young lady Jane Boland.” 

“Yup!” Jane sat up with a big smile. “Can Marcus come play at the park on the weekend?”

Rio glanced at Beth, then back to Jane before answering for them, “I don’t think this weekend’s going to work, we’ve got a birthday party to go to.”

“Is it your birthday?” Jane asked Marcus.

“No,” Marcus shook his head, “it’s my cousin’s. She’s turning 9!” His eyes widened, like this represented some advanced age.

“Maybe we can try to set something up for the weekend after,” Rio suggested with a soft smile for Jane. “If that’s okay with you and your mom.”

Jane looked at Beth. 

“We’ll see how our schedules line up,” Beth promised, nudging Jane off the blanket so that she could put it away. “I’m sure we’ll be able to set something up.”

Rio had picked up his empty juice box and once everything was packed back in her bag, Beth started the walk back towards the parking lot. 

“Do you live in the area?” Beth asked.

Marcus and Rio both nodded, completely in sync. It tugged at Beth's heartstrings to see the two of them. “I’m a little further away than Marcus’ mom,” Rio explained, “but it’s an easy enough drive.”

They reached the van and Beth opened up the door for Jane. She turned back towards Rio, but couldn’t think of anything to say, so she just wound up staring at him for a few awkward beats.

“I’ll see you next week,” Rio said, giving Beth a last, lingering glance before heading towards his car hand in hand with his son.

“See you,” she replied, then busied herself with buckling Jane up. “How was your first practice?”

“It was fun!” Jane didn’t struggle too much as Beth buckled her in. “Marcus is really nice and he told me that him and his dad and his dad’s friends and his cousins play soccer all the time, so then I told him that Kenny never lets me play and he said -“

It went on like that for a few minutes, a steady monologue about her new friend and the other kids on the team. Apparently Marcus split time between his mom and his dad, loved spaghetti, hated Cheerios, wanted to be a pilot when he grew up or maybe a veterinarian, and his favourite animal was tigers but also sharks.

By the time they got back to the house, Jane had nearly worn herself out, but she stirred enough to say hi and bye to Dean before he left the house. 

“How was the practice?” Dean asked Beth after Jane scampered inside. 

Beth took a small step back, trying to keep as much space between them as she could. “It was good. Jane seems to have made a friend already - Marcus. You’ll probably hear all about him.”

Dean chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Anything else I need to know?”

I had sex with Marcus’ dad weeks ago and it completely made me forget that I’d ever had any other sexual experiences. I’m planning to do it again in a few days. Beth didn’t say it, but she thought it. 

“Nope,” she told him, “the coach is going to send a schedule for snacks and we’re both on the email list.”

“Right,” Dean nodded “I’ll, uh, see you later. Take care.”

“You too, Dean.” Beth shut the door behind him and let out a long breath.

After feeding the kids, cleaning up, and putting them all to bed, Beth found herself pouring a glass of bourbon to take out to the backyard. She sat on the wicker bench she’d taken off Dean’s mother’s hands a couple of summers ago, lifting her legs to tuck them under her. The pillows were a bright floral pattern that Beth had found in a sale bin at the fabric store and she loved to sit out at night here. The summer heat hadn’t set in quite yet, but it was warm enough to sit out without a jacket or a blanket most nights.

She sighed.

“What are you doing, Beth?” She asked herself. Who was she, making plans to hook-up with someone? What if he was screwing with her and he had no intention to meet with her?

Beth was mature enough to admit that she’d thought about Rio since the tattoo parlour. The next morning, the inside of her thighs had felt rubbed raw and her bed had just felt so _empty_. She was pretty sure that she’d touched herself more in the last few weeks than she had in the whole year prior.

That self assured smirk. Those surprisingly elegant hands, the long thick fingers. Beth sank a little on the bench and drank, letting her head fall against the backrest. The way that he had reacted when she had scratched him.

Beth shut her eyes, calling up the sight of a half nude Rio grinning down at her. It made her shiver. 

In her mind, the grin morphed into the smile he’d had on his face as he had watched his son kick around a soccer ball. Soft. Adoring. She never would have thought that the idea of a “single dad” would be hot to her, but here she was, lusting over a heavily tattooed single dad. She’d never thought tattoos would be attractive either. So maybe Beth didn’t know herself as well as she thought.

She was going to meet him. Of course she was. He had her on a hook that was decidedly unfamiliar to Beth, so different to anything that she had ever had with Dean. Her relationship with Dean had begun when they were just kids, when Beth had scarcely had any interest in sex and in the years they were together, her appetite was up and down. 

She couldn’t remember a single time that he had make her feel as good as Rio had. 

Beth shifted her hips, aware that this line of thought was going to have her smothering her sounds into her hand as she got herself off, alone in her bed. 

She wanted him again. Bad. 

It was going to be a long weekend.

\-------------------- 

Rio felt like an idiot, waiting in the lot on Bremner the following Tuesday. 

After Beth’s visit to the shop with Annie, he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her. How she looked soft and shy, but bickered with her sister like they were kids. How she hid a whole lot of personality under the image of suburban mom. How self conscious she’d been of everything about herself.

When you tattooed, you saw a lot of people and a lot of bodies. You saw people commemorating triumph and tragedy, covering up mistakes, masking hurt, or just revelling in being alive. Rio knew better than most that the body was a testament to a life and Beth’s wasn’t any different even if her markers weren’t in ink. He’d wanted her to get that as they’d kissed and touched, wanted her to understand what he was seeing and how into it he was.

After talking to her at soccer practice, knowing that her husband had screwed around on her - with someone so young and unlike Beth no less - her hesitance made a bit more sense. Rio longed to plant his fist in her ex's face though, and he got the feeling that the desire was going to grow the longer that he knew her.

He hadn’t been there for long, just a couple of minutes, when the mom van pulled into the lot and parked in the corner, near where he’d taken a seat on a concrete divider. He didn’t move, just waited for her to get out of the driver’s side and come towards him slowly. Her hair was slightly flattened, like she’d been wearing a hat, and unlike the last times they’d met, she was wearing a dress. White sundress with a lemon print, floaty little sleeves bouncing as she moved. The front dipped low, revealing skin that Rio longed to sink his teeth into. 

She leaned against the barrier next to him.

“So,” Beth said.

“How do you want to do this, Elizabeth?” He asked, leaning towards her and making his voice a touch raspier. 

She shivered and he could see the goosebumps on her arms. “I don’t know. I just know that I want to do it.” She looked up at him, those big blue eyes a bit lost. He’d have to do the leading for now. She hadn’t specifically said that she’d only ever been with her husband, but she’d mentioned dating him in high school and he could guess.

“I was thinking that we could get in that back seat and you could ride me,” Rio suggested, reaching out to tuck one of her red waves behind her ear. Almost immediately, it slipped free again.

She looked down, took a breath, then raised her head again. “I put the back row of seats down.”

Rio laughed. “I can work with that. C’mon.”

He took her hand, enjoying the feeling of her smaller fingers interlacing with his, and led her to the back of the van. Beth giggled a little as she shut the door behind them. 

“What?” Rio didn’t say anything about the fact that she’d also tossed an extra blanket or two back here. Unless she always drove around with a few of them, which seemed entirely possible considering how much stuff she had in her purse. When he grabbed one and held it up, she nodded, so he unfolded it. Better not to get carpet burn on his ass if he could avoid it. 

“I feel ridiculous. Like I’m sneaking around,” Beth said, helping him spread the blanket out, then joining him on it. “Like I’m about to get busted by an adult. Except I’m an adult!”

Rio touched her knuckles. “We don’t have to do anything. Same rules as last time - you say stop, we stop.”

“No, it’s not that,” Beth dislodged his hand in order to reach out and toy with the buttons of his shirt, “it just seems kind of absurd that I’m doing this now, in my 30s. Hell, I’m nearly 40. I have a house! I don’t need to sneak around and - and hook up in the back of my van.” She undid the top few and stared at his chest, her fingertips just hovering between them.

“Better late than never?” Rio started to brush his fingers up and down her arm, paying special attention to the thin skin on the inside of her elbow. “We can play Spin the Bottle later if you want.”

She snorted. “No, thank you. From what I remember, that game was nowhere near as fun as movies made it seem.”

“Yeah, probably.” Rio had a vague memory of playing once - kissing Jenny from his class before someone’s mom had broken up the party and sent them all scattering. He leaned over to kiss her and Beth melted. She threw her arms around his neck and replied in kind.

“I set an alarm,” she said when they broke apart to breathe, “so we can make it back before practice is over.”

“Were you a Girl Scout?” Rio asked, moving to lie on his back as Beth attacked the zipper of his jeans. He’d opted for a looser pair today, just for this purpose. 

Beth’s laugh was breathy as she took his cock in hand, stroked him up and down. It was a touch dry, but she let go after a second, leaving him twitching. “Maybe,” she answered, then leaned over him and plucked a small change purse from among the blankets. Rio’s brow furrowed, but she opened it and pulled out a condom.

“You totally were,” he teased her. “I came prepared too.”

Beth shrugged. “Doesn’t hurt for us both to be.” She dropped the condom down beside Rio’s head and kissed him again at the same moment that she teased the head of his cock with her fingertips.

Rio moaned into her mouth, grabbing her head and angling it so they could get more comfortable. Her first few strokes were tentative, just exploration really. Her hand was smaller than his, softer. She teased his balls and Rio’s head dropped back, unable to maintain the coordination required to kiss Beth back the way that he wanted to.

“Fuck, Elizabeth,” he said, combing his fingers through her hair to get it out of her face.

“You touch yourself thinking about me?” Rio asked. Her eyes came up to his, then dropped back down to his cock. Yes. She just didn’t want to say it. “Want to know if I did?”

He watched her swallow, then nod once.

“You want to know if I wrapped my hand around myself just like you’re doing right now?” Rio nudged his hips into her grip. “If I fucked my fist, remembering how good you felt around me?”

Her gasp was almost inaudible, but Rio heard it like a thunderclap. 

“You want to know if I got myself off thinking about how good you tasted when I ate your pussy?” Her hand tightened around him. “How your thighs were jumping like crazy as you tried not to clamp them around my head?”

As much as he wanted to indulge, let her take her time getting to know his cock, they were on a clock. She seemed to agree and, grabbing the condom, opened the wrapper and rolled it down his length.

“Take your panties off,” Rio demanded, grabbing at her thigh.

“I’m not wearing any. I took them off before driving over here,” she breathed.

Rio was pretty sure that the image of her driving those few blocks without any panties on under her dress was going to fuel a number of fantasies at a later date. But right now, she was warm, living and breathing, and in arm’s reach.

“C’mon.” He tugged her towards him, fingers going to her pussy. She was soaking and when he pushed a finger in, she moaned. “How long you been like this?” He asked, pumping his finger in and out a few times before she batted his hand away. He moved his hand to hold his cock in place for her to lower herself onto.

He didn’t take his eyes off of her face as she rubbed her wet slit back and forth over him a couple of times before starting to press down.

Once the head was in, Beth did it in one go, grunting when she’d taken him all, setting her hands on his chest and shutting her eyes. “Fuck,” she whispered. “You’re a lot.”

It made him twitch inside of her. “I’m not the one who impaled you on me, Elizabeth,” he replied, glad when his voice didn’t break. He could feel her clenching and unclenching around him as she adjusted to the sensation of being full. 

She opened her eyes to shoot him a dirty look, but he tilted his hips and that was enough to soften her. “It’s just -“ she lifted her hips a fraction, then fell again. “You go so deep, stretch me so wide.”

Rio grinned. It wasn’t like he was responsible for that part of his anatomy, but Beth telling him how it made her feel…it was good.

“Fuck yourself on me,” he told her, grabbing her hair and tugging it gently. 

Beth groaned.

The pace was slow as she got used to the position, used to him, but it seemed to get faster with every slap of their hips. She was moaning and tensing around him as she chased her orgasm, dragging him with her. He got a thumb on her clit, but wasn’t able to establish any kind of rhythm, just giving her pressure and friction where she needed it.

Her mouth fell open as she approached her peak, panting and moaning. Rio rubbed her clit as he lifted his head to kiss her. She lost it.

“I’ll never make fun of the mom van again,” Rio promised, grinding his hips up as Beth rode out her orgasm. Her gasps trailed off and she slumped forward, breathing heavily. He kept up the rhythm, feeling his balls draw up, ready to finish, just needing a little bit more. Beth struggled to regain control of her body and clenched around him with a moan.

“Do that again, Elizabeth.” His hands were clamped on her hips now, dragging her back and forth.

“This?” She asked, all breathy, squeezing at the same time she dug her nails into his chest. Just like last time, the bite of them against his skin in combination with the feel of her around him got him there.

Rio’s head went back as he lifted his hips one last time before dropping them to the blanket Beth had spread out as he grunted softly. She kept moving her hips, seeming to pull everything out of him.

“Fuck,” he cursed. He felt Beth’s hands roaming over his chest and her voice making soothing noises as his eyes slowly refocused. 

Finally, he was lucid again and moved his head so he could look up at her. She had a fine sheen of sweat all over that Rio wanted to lick off of her body and the flush on her cheeks went down her chest. He reached up and pulled her head down for a kiss, one that she returned enthusiastically.

He lifted her off of his softening cock, trying to ignore the little groan she let out. He took off the condom, tied it, then realized he had nowhere to put it. Beth just reached out and grabbed a small bin with a bag in it. He dropped the condom in, then moved a muffin wrapper to cover it up. She might not have time to empty the bag before her kids saw and the last thing she needed was to explain what the fuck a condom was.

Though Rio would pay money to watch her do it.

“Your knees okay?” He asked, trailing his hands down her thighs. Beth nodded, then lifted her leg so that she could roll off of him to lie on her back next to him. She picked up the coin purse, this time pulling out wet wipes. Rio chuckled, but accepted one when she passed him the package.

“After we fucked on the desk,” she said, voice all breathy, staring up at the ceiling of the van, “I had bruises on the back of my legs.”

“Fuck, I should have been more careful,” Rio apologized, but she shook her head, then let it fall to the side so she could see his face. Her pupils were still blown and her chest was rising and falling like she hadn’t quite recovered yet.

“I kept touching myself and thinking about it. I’d look at them in the mirror and it was like I could feel the edge of the desk as you fucked me.” Rio stopped breathing as her face came a little bit closer. “I wanted to -“

An alarm rang out and Beth bolted to turn it off. “Shit,” she muttered. “Practice will be over soon.”

Rio pulled up his jeans, wishing desperately that he didn’t have to. “Then we’d better get back.” He leaned over to kiss her. “Or we’re going to have a pissed off coach on our hands.”

She laughed as she pulled her underwear out from wherever she’d hidden them and slid them up her legs. Rio climbed over the middle row and tossed her the massive hat she’d worn to the last soccer practice. 

“You know you can just lower the seat,” she teased, doing just that.

“Would have crushed your hat, mami,” he said, opening the door so that he didn’t have to try to climb into the passenger’s side. Beth followed him out after putting the seat back up.

When she closed the side door, Rio noticed her smile had disappeared. Instead, her mouth was pressed in a thin line and her brows were pulled down. She went to the back and pulled the tab that brought the back row up from the floor of the van.

“What is it? You sore?” Rio asked.

Beth lifted her head, but her eyes darted around. “No, no it’s not that. Dean dropped Jane off at soccer today and he’ll be there with Danny, Emma, and Kenny. Just not looking forward to seeing him.”

“Hey,” he cupped her cheeks, “look at me.” She did. “Me and Marcus will be there. If he tries to be a jackass, we’ll chase him off for you. Don’t worry about it.”

Beth’s lips twitched. “Marcus, I can see him being extremely helpful, but you?” She shook her head. “You don’t exactly have an intimidating presence.”

Rio laughed, giving her a quick peck on the lips. “We should go, if you don’t want him asking questions about what’s got you running late.” He let go of her face, then gently nudged her to get into the van.

As they drove back to the soccer field, Rio rubbed his hand over his scalp. “How do you want to play this?” He asked.

“Huh?” Beth glanced at him.

“Do you want me to be Marcus’ dad or do you want me to be more than that?” At the red light, Beth turned her head towards him, slightly alarmed. “With the ex,” he clarified. 

“Oh.” She nodded, then turned her eyes back to the road.

“Though it’s something that we should discuss in general too,” Rio commented, tapping his leg, then realizing he was tapping his leg and stilling it with a hand on his thigh. “Marcus and Jane give us a good reason to be around each other, but if it’s more than just fucking regularly, we should decide that. Then I can take you out on a date.”

“You want to take me out on a date?” Beth asked, pulling into the parking lot next to the field.

“As much as I like having you for dinner, I think I’d like to take you to dinner,” he said. “See where it goes.”

Car off, Beth reached out to set her hand on top of his where it was pressing into his thigh. “I’d like that.” Her cheeks were a little pink. “I just - I wasn’t sure what this was to you.”

“You could have asked,” he offered.

“I was a little freaked out by the prospect of that,” she admitted, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth. “I’m not used to being forward.”

“Not used to being forward?” Rio chuckled. “You came into my shop and asked me to bend you over my table.”

“That’s not what happened!” Beth scowled, yanking her hand back and getting out of the car. Rio followed suit, grinning. “That’s not what happened, Rio,” she repeated once they’d both rounded the front of the car.

“Sure,” he shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged, “if you say so, Elizabeth.”

“Unbelievable,” she muttered.

“So can I take you out sometime this week?” He asked, looking down at her. All he could see was the top of her hat, but then she tilted her head back and her expression was unbelievably soft. Her cheeks were slightly pink, though whether that was because of their earlier activities or what he’d just asked, he didn’t know.

“The kids go to Dean’s on Friday for the weekend.”

“Works for me,” Rio told her. “Friday.”

“Friday,” Beth repeated. “But you’re going to need to give me a time and location some point between now and then. Before Thursday.”

“Sure,” Rio nodded. 

“Mom!” 

They both looked up at the call. Rio had never met the rest of her kids, but considering the fact that there was a young boy looking towards them, it wasn’t hard to guess that he was one of hers and that the man at his side must have been Dean. 

At the sight of him, Rio’s shoulders went up. He didn’t look exactly like he did in the car commercials, probably at least partially because of the lack of costume. Dean’s eyes were fixed on Beth - probably her chest, if Rio had to guess - and he didn’t notice Rio at her side, giving Rio more time to study him. Knowing what he'd done to Beth coloured Rio's perception of the man, but he wasn't sure that he'd have had a favourable impression of Dean Boland even if he didn't know Beth.

“That’s my eldest,” Beth said before they reached the pair. “Kenny.”

“Hello Dean,” Beth said once they were closer. “Hey honey!” Her greeting for Kenny was much more sincere and she reached out to give him a hug. Kenny let her do it, though based on how quickly he pulled away, he was getting to that age when he didn’t like that kind of thing. Rio could see two kids that must have been Danny and Emma running around nearby, though they changed direction when they realized that their mom had arrived, smacking into Beth’s body for their own hugs.

“Who’s this?” Dean turned to Rio, narrowing his eyes when he saw how close Beth was to him. 

“Rio,” Beth said, then stepped to the side so that she could see the field. Rio just smiled and followed, standing behind her.

Dean wasn’t going to leave it at that. “And who is Rio?”

Rio turned his head to the side and gave Dean a quick up-down, then drawled, “Me.” 

Dean was every inch the middle aged man, resentful that he’d been called on his bullshit. He’d probably thought that he was allowed to fuck around without consequences, then gotten the shock of his life when his wife had put an end to it. To see her showing up at soccer practice with another man? That had to burn. Rio wasn’t above rubbing that in his face even if Beth hadn’t asked him to.

Practice wrapped up right then, preventing Dean from asking any more questions as kids started running towards their parents. 

“Daddy!” Marcus body slammed into Rio’s leg, nearly head butting him in the groin. “Where’d you go during practice? I looked for you!”

Rio rubbed the back of Marcus’ head. “I had to run errands, remember? We talked about it on the way here.”

“Oh right. I did a really good kick,” Marcus said, curling his hands around the legs of Rio’s jeans. Shit. There was a familiar pang of guilt at the expression on Marcus' face and Rio had to swallow a few times to be able to speak.

“Yeah? Think you can do it again when we go to the park this weekend?”

Marcus shrugged. “I dunno. I have to practice.” 

“We’ll practice then. Sorry I missed it.” Rio kept running his fingers through Marcus’ hair. He’d need a cut soon.

“Does that mean we can get ice cream?” Marcus asked.

Rio looked down at his son and couldn’t hold back his amusement. Little opportunist. “Sure, pop, we can get ice cream tonight.”

“We’re getting ice cream too!” Jane literally jumped into the conversation, landing right next to Rio’s foot with her cleats. “We should go to the same ice cream place! Mommy, can we do that?”

Rio looked at Beth, who tilted her head. It was his call. He nodded. 

“Sure, Jane,” Beth agreed, “we can go to the same ice cream place, but we’ll have to meet there so we’d better let Marcus and his dad get to their car.”

“You drive?” Dean asked.

Rio glanced at him. “Yeah.”

“Then why were you getting out of my wife’s van?” Dean was glancing back and forth between them.

“Ex-wife,” Beth said, firmly.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rio shrugged. “Greg’s?” He asked Beth. She nodded. “Nice to meet you Dan.”

Dean scowled. “It’s Dean,” he corrected, but Rio had already taken Marcus’ hand in his and started them in the direction of his car. Marcus was quiet, almost somber as Rio helped him buckle in.

“What’s wrong, pop?” Rio asked, glancing back at him in the rearview mirror. “Don’t want to go for ice cream anymore?”

“No, I want ice cream,” Marcus said, staring out the window, with a look of concentration on his face. “Why did Jane’s dad do that?” He finally asked.

“Do what?” Rio asked.

Marcus finally stopped looking out the window and let his head fall back against the seat with a weary sigh. “Jane says that he calls her mommy my wife and stuff, but she told me that it makes her mommy upset when he does that.”

Jesus, the two of them had spent like an hour together over two weeks and Marcus already knew all of this? What was he telling Jane about their life? Rio pressed his lips together, torn between the desire to laugh at the amount of material the two of them had managed to get through and the need to curse Dean. 

“I don’t know, little man,” he admitted. “Sometimes things are complicated between parents, kind of like how me and your mom don’t live together.”

“Yeah, but you and Mommy don’t do that stuff.” Marcus kicked his feet. 

Yeah, because neither of us are assholes, Rio thought to himself. “Sometimes it takes a while to learn how to get along again.”

They got to Greg’s and went inside to wait. It took a few more minutes, but eventually the van pulled in. Jane came in first, skipping happily to Marcus’ side. Beth was a little flustered as she joined them, holding hands with Emma as Danny and Kenny trailed behind. 

“You okay?” He asked, as the kids were occupied telling the server what they wanted. 

Beth didn’t look at him. “What do you mean?”

“Your ex.”

“I’m fine,” she said, but there was a stiffness to her shoulders that he didn’t like.

Rio reached out and settled his hand against her lower back. “Elizabeth, what happened?”

She pursed her lips, then stepped forward to tell the server that Emma would not be having three scoops. Rio narrowed his eyes and kept watching her as everyone got their ice cream. He managed to swoop in and pay for it, giving her a look when Beth opened her mouth to protest. “We’re crashing your party,” he said, accepting his own mint chocolate chip cone. 

She didn’t say anything. Something was definitely wrong, but there wasn’t a chance to ask her about it as they supervised five children with ice cream cones and absolute dedication to making a mess. 

There was a reprieve at the end, when they went to the parking lot after everyone was finished and mostly cleaned up. 

“You need to put your number in my phone if you want me to tell you where we’re going and where to pick you up,” he told her, handing his phone to her before ducking down to make sure Marcus got buckled in properly. 

“I texted myself,” Beth said when she passed it back, “so I’ve got yours.”

Rio nodded, taking it but not bothering to check. “Look, whatever’s wrong, even if you don’t want to talk about it with me, you got someone to talk about it with?”

Beth nodded.

“Talk to them. Whatever it is, you need to get it out or it’ll eat you up,” he said, brushing his fingers over her forearm. “I’ll see you Friday?”

“Yeah,” she answered, smiling again. “If we don’t run into each other before that.”

“Have a good week, Elizabeth,” he murmured, then waved to her van-load of kids. 

“What were you and Jane’s mommy talking about?” Marcus asked once Rio got into the car, significantly more upbeat than he was on the way from the soccer field.

“Adult stuff, pop.”

Marcus cocked his head. “Like taxes?”

Rio smothered his laughter. “Yeah, like taxes.”

“Can we listen to Baby Shark?” 

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’ed, so feel free to suggest any content tags that you think I need or if you see some glaring mistakes. I went with Jane being the one Marcus’ age and I have not bothered to look up anything about actual Detroit street names or ice cream places. No shade to anyone named Michaela, Sage, or Gem. 
> 
> Title from Jimmy Eat World’s Night Drive.
> 
> I have some other scenes written out/that I’m working on (the next part includes Beth telling Annie and Ruby she has a date, their first date, and a bit of Rio interacting with Annie and Ruby), so if there’s certain stuff that you’d be interested in me including in the future, go ahead and let me know! I can’t guarantee that I’ll write it in, but I’m always open to suggestions.
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and kudos! I love reading them. This is the first fandom I’ve ever actually posted anything in rather than just writing for myself. I stared binge watching Good Girls like two months ago and now I’ve got a Scrivener file full of WIPs. I’m looking for a beta, so if you’re capable and interested, link me to your Tumblr or something and I’ll message you.


End file.
